nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Utilities Privitisation Act (Unpassed)
Drafted by Liberated Counties CFE Sponsored by: Great Nepal CFE Belmaria LFP Regnum Dominae LFP Vedastia LFP Wolfmanne PCP New Zepuha CMP Byzantium Imperial NIFP DEFINES Basic Utilities as Water, Gas, Electricity and Sewage. ACKNOWLEDGES That for the state to provide its citizens with Basic Utilities puts a strain on the taxpayer. REALISES That private interests can provide these utilities without putting a significant burden on the taxpayer. HEREBY Allows private businesses to invest in providing Basic Utilities to the population with the standing government taking the position as a regulator. Section 1: Regionalising Aurentias pre-existing utilities infrastructure shall be split into North, South, East and West. Each regions appropriate infrastructure shall further split into Water, Gas and Electricity. Sewage will fall under water. Each individual utility will become available to purchase by a private investor, who may purchase rights to provide more than one of these utilities. Section 2: Maintance 2a) Each provider, once fully cleared legally, will be given the right to be able to maintain the equipment used to provide utilities that exist below or above the surface. The provider must gain planning permission from the local authorities, and can appeal to higher authories if denied permission. Local citizens maintain the right to challenge the provider, however the challenge must be done through the appropriate judiciary system. 2b) Provider is legally obliged to return the area in which it was building in to its original state, and is fully liable for any damage done to personal proporty of locals. 2c) Construction workers and sight managers maintain the right to defend themselves against dissidents, in the unlikely event violence occours. Section 3: Payments 3a) The Provider is required to give two payment options to the consumer, Fixed Charge and Metered Charge. The consumer is given the right to choose which payment suits his/hers income, When paying under a fixed charge, the consumer pays a pre-determined sum of cash at the end of each month that covers all the units of basic utilities provided, regardless of how much is used. This is advisable for a consumer who is considered to be earning a 'High Income", Metered charge takes into account how much units of basic utilities have been provided, and only charges the consumer at the end of each month the individual units they used, those on a meter are required to pay a surchage that can be determined by the provider. This is suitable for a consumer who is considered "Low Income". 3b) If the consumer fails to pay the cost of the Basic Utilities they will owe the provider the money they have not payed, the provider is however obliged to allow the consumer two months to pay up the total money owed. Failure to pay will result in the Basic Utilies being removed for the consumer. The provider is not liable for any injuries or fatalities as a result. 3c) The Consumer holds the right to challenge the provider in regards to the price, however the challenge must be taken through the proper judiciary systems. Section 4: Foreign Investment A Non-Aurentine Investor can only hold 30% of his/her company. The other 70% must be held by a Aurentine Investor. Section 5: Government Regulation The Government will have no say in what the Provider does as long as it does not infringe upon other policies and laws. The Government will create the Utilities Oversight Agency to deal with issues in regards to Infringement or Lawbreaking.